do you dream of me?
by siunove
Summary: this is my first fanfiction about thor and loki and their relationship, their passion each other and suffering. events take place after avengers and before Thor the dark world. there are just thor and loki for now, but more characters will come to plot soon :) last thing; i strongly recommend that you listen to soundtracks of each chapter (links will be posted at the beggining).


Chapter one; do you dream of me?

excuse me if some words are not spelled correctly or something is not quite understandable. i'm not native english speaker and this is my first ever fanfiction. i would appreciate your comments and reviews :) i will go on adding more chapters if you like this one :) enjoy

this story has it's own soundtracks, first chapter's soundtrack is ,,do you dream of me'' by Tiamat. you can fint it here watch?v=0vCIOfjURHM i strongly recommend listening to it while reading this chapter.

(thor's pov)

Loki was sitting alone on the balcony of asgard's palace's highest tower, with a book in his hands, watching the stars shining over the rainbow bridge. Thor could see his slender figure in the pale evening light. He made few steps forward, standing right beside his brothers' back, but had nothing to say. He seemed so distant now. One of his hands was set on the table beside his armchair. long fingers, as if they were transparent at all and thor could see blue jotun's blood running trough his veins, beneath white skin.

Loki had his eyes closed, he looked really tired, wasted. He was just sitting there as if he didn't he his brother approaching, but thor was sure – he did – there were not many people that could sneak up on him, if there were any at all. Somehow he felt how he missed looking in his eyes, as if they were children again. Memories flooded his head

_This happened when they were around 14, or, rather loki was 14. They were training with swords, as usually, but this time it was different – thor himself insisted on using real swords instead. he has always been stronger then loki, but was never able to defeat him in a battle. All those tactics of his, illusions created around thor and real loki slipping away from his hands, it all always made him freak out. So that time, he was not careful and hit loki's arm with a sword and loki fell. Thor would never forget that fear and shock he experienced in that moment when he saw his little brother lying on the ground, even more pale then ever, eyes closed and blood on his right arm. _

Thor shook his head to make these memories go away but loki sitting here in this armchair, late evening's blue light, with his eyes closed, remained him of that moment, but this is not true – he is not 14 years old and is not that fragile, through he's a better lair now then he ever was and seemed a stranger.

_Thor fell on his knees besides his little brother, listening to his heart beating and to feel him breathing. Thor removed his black hear from loki's face and hurted arm, which seem to bleed seconds ago. Thor was astonished – blood and sick color of his skin was now gone and loki has a little smile with the corner of his thin lips. Thor felt relaxed at a moment but then he realised he was fooled again by his little brother and grab loki's arms with his hands and shook him hardly; ,,how could you.. I thought.. oh loki, how selfish you are, how careless of other's feelings.. how.. '' – he could not just describe how much rage towards loki he had inside, he wanted to kill him ,tear him apart, make him feel a bit of pain he experienced when he thought he was dead. _

_Loki raised his brows and looked at thor in a strange way, and thor realised he was crouched all over loki now, preventing him from getting up. Loki was all strenuous, his neck was stretched and he raised his head from the ground. They were looking in each others' eyes. Thor felt hipnotised by those emeral eyes and could not look away. _How he wished he could drift in that mesmerising sea of feels now and say the words never uttered before. He moved his hand slowly to touch loki, but he couldn't; it seemed as if he was nothing more then an illusion, one of lots of images he'd created before and a simple touch would make him disappear.

Loki opened his eyes and looked up to thor, whose hand froze in the air in the exact same moment; he blushed, as if touching his brother's arm was a terrible crime. ,,what is it, thor?''

,,i.. I was looking for you''

,,and you have found me. So what is it you wanted to say?'' repeated loki and gave his brother one of those look which made Thor, god of thunder, feel hopelessly trapped. Thor could not say a word. There were thousand questions he would like to ask, thousand things he wanted to share, not none of them were good enough to express what he was feeling right now.

,,you feel bad?'' he asked at last.

..no of course, I;m fine. What is wrong with sitting on a balcony at calm autumn evening, reading a book?''

,,what are you reading?'' thor asked, just in order to keep conversation. How long has it been since he needed a push to keep conversations on? What happened between them? Since loki returned from midgard he always seemed like he was hiding terrible pain beneath his natural calm look and it made thor feel helpless and weak. This break through them was nothing to be seen, he could not just fight it, it was killing him.

,,poems'' loki answered. ,,I bought this book from midgard, I doubt you ever heard of them''

,,could you read one for me?'' thor asked, but had no power to get his thoughts off of his head, ,, _How I wish that I coul d__Break into your dreams_ '' he thought ,, _Do I have the force I need__ To break into your dreams?_'' he was listening to soft melting voice, reading, but could not even prosses his words. ,,_ I'd hold you in my arms__, __I'd whisper in your ear__ those things I would never say''_

"Do you dream of me?" loki said and looked up at thor. He thought brother could really read his mind, before he look down in the book in his hands.

_,,__ How I wish that I could__  
Break into your dreams_

_I'd whisper in your ear  
"Do you dream of me?"_

Coming next

Chapter two in mischief you trust (loki pov)


End file.
